Seal of Life
by CrystalKnightwalker
Summary: Lily Wang died only to open her eyes once again as Hitomi Noroi. An outsider into a world scripted from the beginning holds power to change the lives of many, even in a world of ninja and war. SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, I'm finally back with a new story.**

 **Gah I know I promised I'd do a lot of writing this summer and update the stories I already have, but that was before I realized how hectic my three months off was actually going to be. Now I'm leaving for vacation in two days and school starts in two weeks (I'm not ready TT!).**

 **My One Piece SI fanfic has not been abandoned and ditto for my new Kuroko no Basuke one as well, so please don't think I've given up.**

 **Just a little background on this current story is it's another SI/OC insert like my one piece one, but based on Naruto. A heads up, I've never actually fully watched or read Naruto and my understanding of plots and events come from other Naruto fan fiction I have read.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy and if you like, check out my other stories!**

 **-Crystal Night**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto world... obviously.**

* * *

Dreaming, Drifting, that's what this felt like.

The pain and feelings of the past hour gone like water swirling down a drain, everything was sucked away with one large schlop.

Now here, I floated everything and nothing at the same time. For the first time since I'd opened my eyes to life, I felt at complete and total peace.

There was no sensation anything, and that didn't bother me.

Why am I here though? The question broke through my bubble of serenity before fading away as quickly as it'd come, but the damage had been done.

All at once questions filled my head, followed by an onslaught of memories.

Lying down in a crib, a birthday party with a pony in the backyard, a school bus ride with friends. Then I remembered death, the sheer terror before the car struck, the pain that followed behind it.

I panicked, my head hurt and the calm world suddenly turned chaotic. The darkness was closing down on me, crushing the air from my lungs.

I had to get away, had to leave, light opened up above. Struggling against the pressure I tried to escape, fighting to reach the opening for what seemed like hours.

With a final push, the world came screaming into color, the chaos made me panic and want to hide back in the dark.

Loud noises and lights overwhelmed my senses and left me too stunned to do more than curl in on myself and wail in terror. Slowly blinking my eyes the blurred world around me came into more focus. Fuzzy shapes started to make themselves clear and noises turned into isolated murky voices. I panicked a little, letting out a gurgling sound of terror and flailing my arms when hands wrapped around my sides.

Then I was wrapped in warmth, nestled into what I recognized as arms, staring up at a pair of golden eyes filled with tears. The owner of the eyes spoke in a soothing tone that had no meaning to my muddled head. The words calmed me and I frowned as I realized the woman was crying.

 _Why was she so sad?_

I reached out with an arm to wipe away at the tears and calm her when I caught sight of my hand.

I choked a little and froze, the hand wasn't right. It was tiny and wrinkled with fat, far different than the long fingers and nails I'd been accustomed to. Shock settled in around me and I struggled to process the information until I heard the woman speak.

"Sukoshi Kangei Hitomi." *****

 **-o-**

Fact of life one, I was dead, or really was supposed to be.

Fact two, I had memories of more than one life.

My name is, or was, Lily Wang and I'm currently a 15-year-old girl living in a one-year-old's body. The last thing I remembered was dying, a car that had been speeding as I crossed the road had hit me and I'd remembered hearing my mother's screams as I closed my eyes for the last time.

By all means, I should have been dead, but apparently, reincarnation does exist and now here I was back again at a second life in a strange world different from my own while strangely still remembering the first.

For the first few weeks of my new life, I laid down in my crib silently mourning for the life I'd left behind. I didn't cry just sat there staring at the ceiling and listening to the noisy bustling of my home apathetic and barely responsive.

My actions worried my new mother a little bit. My new mother was named Susaku Noroi, she was a beautiful woman, elegant and poised, even though she was no older than 30. Usually, she checked on me around three times a day to feed and change me before disappearing into places beyond my sight. Other times women I didn't recognize would take over for her.

It didn't bother me though, I spent most of my days wallowing in my own grief. In the span of a few seconds I'd lost my parents, my siblings, and the home I'd lived in for my entire 15 years of existence. The sudden ripping away of the life I possessed left me depressed. I missed everything about my own world and spent most nights crying silently.

Eventually, I gave up being mopey and attempted to take advantage of the chance given to me. I'd always been an optimistic person in life, and I understood it was useless to dwell on my past. I couldn't forget the memories, but the ache of loss dulled.

My new mother was ecstatic when I finally started to behave like a normal baby, or as normal as I could be. Memories of being able to walk and generally be self-sufficient gave me the motivation to try harder than the average baby. It was frustrating and embarrassing to go from being fully functional to sitting with an uncomfortable diaper full of pee for hours on end because there was no one to assist me.

I rarely cried (the first month of my existence had gotten that out of my system) and quickly adapted to crawling.

The people of my reincarnated life spoke a different language which I recognized as Japanese, but with my prior knowledge of Chinese from my parents, Japanese was much easier to learn.

My first word "Okaa-san" came at 5 months, and from Susaku's surprised reaction I realized I'd somehow jumped the gun. She took it in stride though, figuring that she had a potential genius on her hands my mother started taking me out of my crib and allowing me to crawl around my small room.

 **-o-**

I realized that my father was no longer a part of our little family equation and I didn't understand why until I was a year old.

Already at a year I could form small sentences, and walk a couple steps. My mother had only taken me outside of the tiny room that made up my world a few times and the few trips through the building, that I assumed was my house, were hidden by my mother who spoke soothing words as she covered my eyes as we walked through, naturally, this made me suspicious.

One day Ayumi, a frail young woman who looked like she'd never seen a day of hard labor and wore an uncomfortable amount of makeup, came into my room and scooped me from the cradle cooing as she clutched me in her delicate arms.

I burbled to show my delight "Ayumi-neesan!" I gave her a wide toothy grin. She giggled in response, I liked Ayumi she'd become the older sister that I had lacked in my last life.

"Hello Hito-chan, you having fun." I giggled and clapped my hands together in response.

We stood there awhile her babbling to me about random things from the weather outside today, to the boy who she bought fruit from that she thought was cute.

I think she expected me to not be able to understand what she said, which was true I only knew a little Japanese, but I definitely understood more than she expected. From her stories, I was also able to learn about my new life. I'd gathered that I'd somehow been born in a different world, one where modern Japan was mixed with the past. I was shocked when I first realized this as Ayumi talked about a handsome samurai she'd met at the market while simultaneously putting the laundry in the dryer.

Eventually, though the idea of being in a new world appealed to me: there was no chance of meeting someone from my past life that would bring back bad memories, and it was exciting to think about what possibilities this new work contained.

A sudden noise from outside halted our one-sided conversation.

Screams could be heard through the thin walls and I unconsciously curled into Ayumi who looked as panicked as I felt. A loud thump on the door had me fighting the urge to burst into tears. Ayumi's eyes widened with panic and I could hear her heart pounding.

The door burst open, and Ayumi screamed clutching me tighter in her arms.

"Ayumi, quick we have to hide Hitomi-chan." The figure at the door spoke and my current caretaker visibly relaxed.

"Reiko, what's…."

"The nobles men are back," Ayumi gasped at the answer and bolted for the door.

The other girl at the door ushered the two of us forward with urgent sounds. For the first time, I had a clear vision of the building I called my home, and it was in chaos. Men in suits of ancient Japanese styled armor waved around swords and yelled in brusk voices as scantily clad women screamed and shrieked tearing apart the frail screen doors that separated the common area into several rooms.

"They're early this year." Ayumi hissed to our companion as we ran through the chaos.

"It's because Sonoko's son was seen last week," Reiko responded as we ducked down a hallway. "The boy looks too much like his father." Her pretty face screwed up in a scowl as she reached out and pushed open a door into a small storage room.

She bent down shuffling some items around until she uncovered what looked like a trap door.

"Quick Ayumi, take Hitomi down the others are already there."

Ayumi's lip trembled and her arms began to shake, the poor girl looked terrified. "What about Susaku-sama, does she know?"

"Course she does, but if she goes missing everyone will notice, she's trusting you to look after her daughter." Reiko had a controlled look on her face, Ayumi nodded heading down into the trapdoor.

My eyes widened and I whimpered a little at the sudden loss of light and Ayumi stroked my head soothingly as the door above our heads closed. "It's ok little one don't fret, you're such a good girl no tears, so brave." Her voice trembled, but I appreciated her attempts at calming me despite her own fear. I grasped her consoling hand with the chubby fingers of my own and attempted to smile reassuringly at her. She answered with a choked sob.

The room we walked into was cramped and filled with other women and children.

"Ayumi you made it." One of the women spoke up relief in her voice.

"Ah yes, Reiko found me in Hitomi's room just in time." Hushed murmurs and the occasional sniffling noise reached my ears as the women engaged in nervous talk.

I took the time to observe them. Their clothing and makeup even the robes they wore made me gag with realization. I had been living in a brothel

 **-o-**

After that night of terrifying fear and shocking revelations, information started to flow into my head. I learned that night a woman and her five-year-old son had been murdered because of the boy's bastard blood, and that nights like those were common in my home. I learned that the girls who'd been caring for me my whole life spent each night in a different man's arms.

Originally I felt disgusted, the part of me that remembered my cushy moral led life screamed at the wrongness of the situation, but that changed as years went by. I began to understand that the girls did their jobs because they had no choice, it was either sell themselves and their bodies or starve in a gutter. It's something I'd realized even when I was a 15-year-old girl in a different world, Life isn't fair.

After coming to terms with it I focused on learning everything I could, my progress with words, the ability to speak, and even basic menial tasks was astounding and quite often I scared my caretakers with skills that no four years old should possess.

Working for these things was of course hard, but the mental maturity of 15 years of previous life and remembrance of the regret I'd held not spending more time pursuing skills and talents kept me motivated. I didn't want to live the life my current mother did and I resolved to make sure I had the knowledge and skills to escape it. Currently, I could hold a conversation with adults that rivaled those of children twice my age and had spent most of that skill asking the old matron for reading lessons

My mother seemingly realizing my prowess and motivation had taken to giving me books. I once questioned where'd she possibly got them, since books were definitely a luxury, but she'd simply ruffled my hair in response saying, "Little four-year-olds shouldn't fret about things like that Hitomi." with a small smile on her face.

My mother was a gentle being, calm and quiet she was the equivalent of a guiding light in the brothel, the girls looked up to her and held her in great respect despite her young age.

I'd also taken to exploring the building careful to avoid going through any of the main rooms during working hours. I'd yet to leave the brothel without a companion, but the building itself was completely open to me.

There were other children, all older than me, yet none could match my mental maturity. Most had taken to avoiding me, but there were exceptions.

"Hey Hey, Hito-chan what are we doing today?" An excited voice came from behind me as I tiptoed up a flight of stairs.

"Shh Baka don't be so loud," A boy with shaggy black hair hissed, scowling at the girl who'd spoken.

Looking properly scolded the blonde's bottom lip quivered as visible tears gathered in her eyes.

"Hey, Hey Chi-chan it's okay don't cry." I flailed my stubby limbs in panic attempting to soothe the older girl, as the boy beside me scoffed muttering about crybabies.

"Don't be mean Aki-kun," I scolded giving him my best reprimanding look. It would be a terribly odd sight to anyone walking by a little girl reprimanding and consoling two children who towered over her in height.

"She's being a crybaby and she's going to blow our cover if Okaa-san finds out we went into the attic she'll…"

"I know, but you could still be nicer to Chi-chan, she is your little sister" I remained firm giving a stare down at the angry looking boy.

"Fine, fine I'm sorry," He grumbled refusing to make eye contact with me or the hiccuping blonde girl.

I smiled at the cuteness of his reaction. I'd met Chihiro and Akihiko a year ago during one of the yearly raids which the girls had titled "Clearings". Apparently, the cause of those was to kill any possible bastard children of high ranking officials that were known to frequent our establishment. That night I had been making my way to the shelter when I'd heard a scream.

" _Okaa-san!" I paused in my running at the frantic voice. Hesitating, I turned from my current path of safety and headed for the source. I ran through secret halls doing my best to remain unseen as soldiers and mercenaries yelled and screamed at women._

" _Okaa-san, No!" I'd just managed to turn the corner when the little girl screamed again. I was greeted by a gruesome sight. There was a soldier, a mercenary with that all too familiar armor style, standing over the body of a bleeding woman._

 _I recognized the woman, her blonde hair had stood out to me among the usual colors of black and brown. Her name was Miyumi and she had been a kind woman in my memories one of the women who would sometimes take care of me for my mother. Now she was no more, all I could see was the dark chocolate eyes usually so warm and lively, empty and blank as blood stained her light colored hair._

" _No Chihiro!" A scream broke me away from my fixation. The soldier had started to struggle with what looked like two children. He had grabbed the younger of the two, a blonde girl, as the other, a brunette boy kicked and clawed at the man trying to get to his sister._

 _There was no time to think and my body reacted. An instinct told me to use my small size to my advantage and I struck out with my elbow catching the man in the back of the knee. He buckled with a grunt of surprise and dropped the blonde girl as he tried to stabilize himself._

 _I darted forward already realizing there was no possible way for me to win and instead wrapped a hand around both of the siblings. "Run!" I screamed dragging the two behind me as the soldier recovered._

 _We ran through the chaos making our way to the shelter that we usually hid in. I used as many evasive techniques that I could think off ducking around screens, and zigzagging through rooms, I managed to lose our pursuer._

 _Without hesitation, I dashed into the storage room and flung the trapdoor open heart racing and adrenaline still pumping as I forced the siblings in and closed the door once again._

" _Hitomi-chan!" Surprised voices from the other yujo *****_ _called out at my late appearance, but I ignored them in favor of the two children who'd I'd just saved._

" _Are you two okay?" I asked reaching a tentative hand out as the blonde girl started to shake. The two children looked older than me and I definitely recognized them from previous clearings. They both had brown eyes the same chocolate shade of their mother but while the girl was the spitting image of Miyumi the boy definitely took after whoever his father was._

 _The boy clutched at the girl and held her closer the two comforted by each other's existence. I felt trapped unsure what to say especially since none of my experiences could ever compare to watching my mother die before my eyes._

" _Oh no poor dears," I heard someone whisper, "It looks like Miyumi-chan didn't make it." The two flinched and I steeled my resolve. Calling upon the feelings of grief I'd suppressed I pulled the two into a hug. It was awkward and my little arms barely circled around the larger children, but I understood that there was nothing I could say to make what they felt hurt any less. All I could offer was my presence, an assurance that they weren't alone in this world. We stayed that way for the entire night my little arms clutched tight around the two who didn't protest but instead shared the embrace and warmth I'd given them._

After that night Susaku or who I was finally beginning to refer to as Okaa-san took the two children in. They had become my siblings by everything but blood. Despite the two being 8 and 6, I acted as the elder sibling something my mother found quite adorable.

Chihiro and Akihiko were as different as night and day and with me, as a relatively neutral influence our little trio balanced ourselves out quite nicely.

My feet creaked in the hallway and my bare feet tickled with dust. Today I was set on exploring the third floor of the Yukaku* a floor usually used for storage only. "Eww it's so dirty," Chihiro wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You don't think spiders live up here?"

Akihito scoffed with a knowing air, "Course they do, it's an attic." I giggled at the straightforward assuredness of his response. _Children really are so adorable._

"Be careful guys, and make sure you put everything back after you finish," I ordered the two before breaking away to conduct my own search. The room was not very large and made even smaller by the piles of junk and strange things.

Wandering alone amongst the items, I found myself in front of an impressively ornate mirror. I reached out a finger drawing it back with a layer of dust and a print across the reflective surface.

I blinked a couple times at my reflection, my new body was still taking some getting used to. In my old life I'd been average, not too fat but not skinny, and a decent height of around 5'6. My face wasn't anything extraordinary and bore tiny imperfections like acne scars.

My new body and face were far different. I was tiny, smaller than someone my age should have been, and my features were entirely too delicate for my liking. My skin was smooth and clear a few shades lighter than my skin from past. I had a cute mouth colored just enough to stand out from my skin. Putting it simply I was an adorable child, and even the Asiatic features I had been used to for all my life had changed.

Despite the obvious Japanese language use and architecture styles of this world, the people did not look like the traditional members of the culture. There were often people with inhuman hair colors and features that didn't fit the demographic, yet people reacted to them in normal ways showing no inkling of their appearance being odd.

Even I hadn't been spared by the strange genetics. My eyes were quite a bit larger than they had been in my past life, and the color of them wasn't a normal dark brown. They were a light brown so light they almost seemed golden.

At least the oddity was genetic seeing how my mother of this world possessed the same eyes. I scrunched my nose in disgust, those eyes were also one of the reasons she was so popular amongst the Yukaku customers.

I ruffled through the hidden trove of treasures, careful not to disturb anything greatly. One thing I enjoyed greatly about being reborn in this rural Japan was using all of the objects and customs that came with it. I imagined the novelty of it all would wear off in another year or two, but for now, it felt like an exotic fairytale come true.

A flash and glint of red caught my eye. It was an unusual color popping out against the dull browns surrounding it. I reached out to the pile of broken furniture and old screens, grasping the flicker of color in my little hands.

Pulling it out gently I examined my find. Like everything else in the room it was covered in dust and I wiped away at the film coughing as the flying particles went into my lungs. I blinked away the dust in my eyes and smiled when I looked at my find.

It was a book, thick-paged and bound in a red cover. In my past life I'd loved to read and although Susaku did provide me with reading material, I longed for something more than cooking and calligraphy books. Something with a little adventure and plot and this book definitely looked promising.

Eagerly I examined the book.

 **Beginners Fuinjutsu: The Theory and Basics**

 _Sealing techniques well that's an odd name._ An old memory stirred in my head as I squinted my eyes at the title. I felt like somehow I should know what the word meant, but my impatience got the better of me.

Opening the book I sat down and started to read unaware of the future this would open, not just for me, but for people I'd yet to know.

* * *

*Japanese for "Welcome little Hitomi"

*Japanese word for a prostitute

*Japanese equivalent of a brothel


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys here is chapter two!**

 **Just a heads up on my updating situation it's going to be pretty slow going since I still have school and other pressing events to worry about.**

 **Special thanks to** Hyoka-Ara, Guest, and Natasha-Tenshi **For reviewing my story. It really made my day to read them.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Chihiro cheered excitedly before tackling me in a hug.

Laughter filled the room as I groaned, "Chi-chan! Ouch, you're heavy!"

"Ah Gomen, Hi-chan." She shot up quickly backing away like a skittish animal, "I was just so excited that well.."

"Oi, she gets it stop being so chatty." Akihiko's usual scowl decorated his face as he lightly bonked his sister on the head.

"Ah, Aki-baka that hurt!" The blonde whined hands flying to her head, her brother twitched in annoyance at the nickname.

"Ah, guys I think we need to calm down." I giggled nervously as the two siblings gave each other the stink eye disregarding my words.

I watched as the two started to fight, and sighed shooting an exasperated glance at the woman beside me who gave a laugh that sounded as light and magical as fairy bells.

"Ah Chi-chan Aki-kun, your sister's right there's no need to fight right now." Okaa-san reached out with her delicate hands to ruffle the two children's hair, a soft smile on her face. The two children immediately stopped fighting much to my chagrin. I scowled slightly, even though my mother was only a few years older than the age I'd died at in my first life she was already so much better with children.

A warm laugh and a hand on my own head broke me out of my brooding. "Don't frown like that Hitomi, you should be happy on your birthday." I looked up into a pair of warm golden eyes identical to my own.

"Hai Okaa-san!" I grinned back with ease. Basking in the warm glow and love my mother's smile returned.

Chihiro shot one last glare at her brother before turning to me, "Hey Hi-chan open your presents!" She grinned shoving a lumpy package into my hand.

I grinned back fondly at my adopted sister, touched that they'd remembered to get me a gift. Slowly pulling back at the plain brown wrapping paper I removed it to reveal a delicate box. It was a beautiful and ornate wooden box covered with dark lacquer and decorated with the painted image of a golden sakura tree. With trembling hands, I opened the golden clasp on the box smoothly to stare at a set of brushes, ink stones, and wax for seals.

I sat there shell-shocked staring at the package. We were definitely not a rich family if anything we were dirt poor. The yukaku provided shelter and basic needs, while food tended to be a communally prepared and shared. Individual money was hard to come by as most of the pay went to paying rent for the building. A calligraphy set like this was expensive even for a typical working family and I couldn't fathom how my family had managed to buy it.

"It's a joint gift from me and Aki-niisan." Chihiro smiled her sunny smile. If Aki was the brooding and serious night than his sister was the bright cheerful day. She was filled with energy and always had a constant grin on her face.

"You really got into that calligraphy stuff and those fancy drawings looked really good so Okaa-san helped us pick out a set." She babbled on tugging at one of her blonde pigtails. "Do you like it?"

I fought back the grateful tears stinging behind my eyes, "I love it!" I squealed launching forward to give my older siblings a hug. The force tackling us all to the floor in a heap of limbs and giggles.

"Oww, you're heavy get off!" Akihiko groaned shoving at us only making our laughter grow.

Eventually, after more happy cuddling and laughter, our little pile broke apart. I clutched the precious box to my chest, smile wide on my face. That book I'd found in the attic had taught me the art of Fuinjutsu, an art of runic-like languages that could not only be used to seal objects or beings but could even bend the rules of space and time. I was excited to discover there was a magical quality to my new world and immediately began to learn, lest I let down my childhood dreams of using magic.

The book had been pretty vague and based more on theory than anything, but I'd been pretty much obsessed with it. I analyzed incomplete basic examples that could seal small objects into paper and discovered that the writing itself was its own language. Practicing had been hard especially with the only people knowing how to actually read and write within the Yukaku was the matron and one of the elder girls, but I'd managed by drawing in the dirt or using charcoal on wooden boards.

The fact that my family had noticed my fascination than gone out and bought me such a thoughtful gift warmed my heart.

"I'm glad you like it Hitomi, now it's time for my gift."

I looked up in shock at my mother, "Okaa-san you really didn't have to this is already…"

"Oh, hush dear." My mother playfully frowned pinching one of my cheeks, "Let a mother enjoy spoiling her child won't you."

She handed me another package this one was a little more delicately wrapped than the first. This time I opened it to reveal a simple black box which I promptly opened.

"Sugoi Hito-chan are those knives!" Akihiko was instantly at my side at his sister's excited exclamation.

"Uhh.." I had mixed feelings about this present. On one hand, they were pretty and definitely well-functioning knives, on the other hand, they were knives...

"They're tanto Chihiro," My mother smiled endearingly picking up one of the sheathed blades. "They've been in the family for ages and I felt it right to pass them down to you."

Hesitantly I picked up the other blade. It wasn't the first weapon I'd held, my mother had taught me and my siblings self-defense a necessary skill for the seedy red light district we lived in and I knew how to handle using tanto, but at the same time, my past life ideals got in the way.

The blade opened with a light schwick revealing a beautiful wave patterned silver blade. The handle was the traditional braided string but while the one I currently held had a red handle and a black sheath the one my mother held had a blue handle with a white sheath.

"I feel confident enough in your taijutsu abilities that you can have these weapons." I looked up at my mother who to my confusion had a slight frown on her face. The expression gave me the impression that there was more than just my skill level, that made her give me these blades today.

"Arigato Okaa-san." I ducked my head in a slight bow I usually reserved for our defense lessons. My mother despite her frail appearance was a vicious fighter something I'd found out quite surprisingly after watching her thoroughly thrash an attacking soldier who'd gotten too close to the hidden trapdoor on a night of the Clearing. She seemed intent on passing this ability to fight on to me even more so than Chihiro and Akihiko.

"They're so cool." I rose an eyebrow at my older brother's statement. Handing him the tanto I held he shot me an awed look.

"Well, you can look at them whenever you want." I shrugged smiling at the usually solemn boy's face lit up.

My mother grinned as well a look filled with infinite fondness "Well it's been a long day, I think it's time you all went to bed." She spoke pulling out a rolled up futon from the corner of the room.

"Aww, do we have to," Chihiro whined clutching on to my arm. "It's Hito-chan's birthday can't we stay up a little longer?"

My mother's smile turned sad yet remained gentle. "I'm sorry Chihiro, I've got work tonight." My mouth turned down in a frown as Chihiro continued to plead giving off puppy dog eyes that shouldn't have been allowed to exist. I hated that my mother had to work here especially since she definitely deserved more than being a prostitute.

Susaku would never be the same as my mother from my first life, but that didn't make her any less of a mother to me. They had given me different styles of parenting and love that I equally cherished and to me, that was the most important gift anyone had ever given me.

I flinched out of my thoughts when I felt arms wrap around me. "You're such a sweet girl Hitomi." The soft voice of my mother had me relaxing into her embrace. I looked over to see that Chihiro and Akihiko had been tucked into bed while I'd been lost in thoughts, and the small lamp that illuminated the room had been blown out leaving only pale moonlight streaming in through the cracks of the walls.

"Always worried about others, What did I do to deserve such a beautiful, smart girl."

I basked in my mothers praise warmth settling in my stomach and all around me.

"I love you Okaa-san." I breathed out turning around to return her hug.

"And I love you little one." My mother's voice was calming and I felt my eyes droop. In my sleepy stupor, I managed to set a goal in my head. I would study, I would learn all I could, so one day we could leave this place and I would build a future for the new family I possessed.

 **-o-**

"Too slow Hitomi, Again!"

I panted lungs burning with each breath as I raised my arms once again. My mother stood a few feet in front of me not a trace of meekness or submission anywhere in her stance. She was wearing a far plainer outfit than she typically donned, and her face was clear of makeup. Even without all the accessories, she still looked beautiful and strong clutching the wooden sticks that acted as her tanto.

"Rah!" I yelled charging forward raising my own makeshift weapons to clash with my mother's.

I ducked under her swing letting my natural instincts keep me aware as I made fast and sharp strikes with my weapons. Unfazed Okaa-san blocked my attacks with clean efficiency and swung out with a quick jab that I was quick to dodge. As I ducked a hand flashed into my view.

 _Crap!_

Twisting around awkwardly the blow glanced off my shoulder with a sting and I fell to the floor in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs.

Wincing in pain and embarrassment I sat up slowly avoiding eye contact as I patted away the dirt staining my clothes.

"You're still a little sloppy in your hits, and you lose focus whenever you dodge," Okaa-san spoke with an appraising voice.

"Hai." I said softly in reply, I'd gotten used to my mother's change in character when in fighting mode, but it didn't mean the criticisms hurt any less.

The look on my mother's face softened. "You are improving Hitomi." I looked up with surprised eyes at the small smile on my mother's face.

"Work a little bit more and you'll be able to fix your flaws with no problem." I shared a brief bright smile with my mother before she walked away setting up for our next match.

I bit my lip as I watched her walk away silent and graceful and not for the first time I wondered how a prostitute in rural Japan knew how to fight like a ninja. The first time I'd brought up the question she had just answered with the small sad smile and haunted eyes I'd see sometimes when she thought I wasn't looking.

Eventually after cryptic answers and obvious topic shifts I'd learned to stop asking. Besides, I grinned as I got back into position, I enjoyed learning how to fight if it meant spending time with my mother.

 **-o-**

I stuck my tongue out in concentration my hands holding the brush steady as I copied down swirling designs. The satisfaction of black ink trailing behind where the brush touched made me grin like a fool.

"Done!" I grinned widely jumping up fast from the floor clutching the paper in one hand my still inked brush in the other.

"Ooh ooh let me see," Chihiro looked up from where she sat throwing of the sewing needle she'd been working with to embroider a handkerchief as she scrambled up.

"Hey watch where you're throwing that!" Her brother ducked as the needle flew right over his head. I watched with fondness as Aki picked up the discarded needle for his sister (The tsundere) and headed over to see my latest accomplishment.

I held up my achievement with both hands proudly displaying the latest seal I'd been working on.

"Wow, this one's even prettier than the first one!" Chihiro smiled brightly and I let out a small sigh at the response.

"It's not supposed to be pretty Chi-chan it's an Explosion seal." I explained patiently to the "older" child.

"An Explosion seal?" Aki questioned a glint appearing in his eye, "Whatcha going to do with something like that Hito-chan?" He gave me a knowing smirk.

"Well I'm definitely not going to blow anything up," I raised an eyebrow and pointed my brush at him, "And neither are you Aki-kun, besides I'm not stupid enough to make a live explosion seal as my first attempt."

"Spoilsport." He grunted looking away in disappointment and in an attempt to avoid my scolding stare.

"I don't get it," Chihiro took a step in to look at the seal brow furrowing in concentration," "how do all of those squiggles equal an explosion?"

"Well sealing is kind of like Kanji," I explained, "It has certain radicals and characters that symbolize specific things, like here," I pointed to a section of the seal, "This is a symbol for the word fire." I drew my finger smoothly over the paper in a circle highlighting the location before shifting it over to another section, "And this one over here is a combination of chemicals that make up gunpowder." I looked up at my audience who gave me identical nods of understanding and I fought back a smile, the blank expressions in their eyes gave away that they didn't follow along at all. Despite their obvious confusion, I continued.

"These two symbols are separated by other characters that vary between containment and protection so they won't detonate unless." My finger drifted over to a point in the center, "This time seal is activated, which will trigger a breakdown of the protections, and…."

"Make it go boom!" Chihiro finished giggling with delight.

"Yeah," I smiled, "It'll go boom."

"But that's so complicated," Aki frowned looking over the paper, "It would take too long to draw one if you're in trouble."

"Fair point," I shrugged my shoulders placing the seal down on the floor and replacing the brush into its spot in my kit, "But if you prepare beforehand, these are easier to carry and conceal than bombs, and still pack quite a punch."

"Wow, Hi-chan you're so smart to figure out something like this." Chihiro sighed in admiration, and I felt myself blushing a little under the praise.

"It really wasn't that hard," I rubbed my neck sheepishly, "I just have a lot of practice." I smiled a little sadly as the statement brought up memories of my past life.

I had been obsessed for a couple years with learning how to write Norse runes and had spent many days of middle school artfully doodling with them to create my own version of magic spells. Combining that skill with my knowledge on how to write Chinese characters from home life and high school classes, the art of Fuinjutsu had come relatively easy.

"Still I could never do something as cool as that," I watched as the blonde's head dropped a little with her words the easy smile on her face shrinking ever so slightly.

I exchanged a worried glance with Akihiko, Chihiro despite her constant happy attitude was an extremely sensitive child. "Come on Chi-chan that's not true." I took a step forward towards my older sister, who looked up at me with teary eyes.

"No it's okay Hi-chan, It's the truth I'm just not very good at things like this." She sniffed and I frowned. I looked around the room for some idea on how to cheer up the girl. I exchanged another look with Akihiko who was shifting on his feet uncomfortably his stare begging me to fix the situation. My eyes landed on the handkerchief Chihiro had been working on before.

"Chi-chan, I'm sorry, but you're wrong," I spoke plainly reaching out to grab the piece of cloth.

"Huh?" Chihiro looked up at me.

"This is amazing," I pointed at the handkerchief I was holding, "I couldn't sew to save my life, something like this is way out of my league."

I watched as the older girl's eyes shifted to the fabric, "Really?"

"Yes Really," I smiled gently folding up the handkerchief neatly so the pattern was displayed, "You're so amazing at this that you're already better than Ayumi-neechan!" I held out the cloth to her which she excepted with a small hand that brought it in closer so she could stare at it.

We stayed awkwardly silent for a moment before Chihiro broke out into sobs.

"Hi-chan, I love you!" My sister wailed flinging her arms and catching me in a hug that brought me to the floor. She sobbed into my shoulder as I wheezed trying to catch back the air I'd lost.

"Sheesh, you two are such saps." Chihiro stopped crying to glance up at her brother who stood a good few feet away from us, an aloof expression on his face and arms crossed in front of his chest. "I mean only girls cry so much about this kind of thing…" He let out a squawk as we tackled him to the ground in a shriek of giggles.

What ensued afterward was a massive tickle fight which left my sides aching and my lungs gasping for breath.

"Do you yield?" Akihiko asked me wiggling his fingers threateningly mirth visible in his eyes.

"Ha... Never!" I yelled jumping up just as Chihiro launched herself in a sneak attack on to his back.

Amongst the screaming and laughter, I couldn't help but feel at home.

 **-o-**

 **Susaku POV**

Susaku let out a tired sigh as she stood up from the bed she laid on. Ignoring the customer from the previous night still snoring away amongst the sheets she grabbed her clothes from the pile she'd left them in and slipped them on with practiced ease. Her fingers lingered briefly on a spot a little below her left shoulder blade before returning to their task.

Walking with graceful, soundless feet she left the room without a glance back.

Entering a hallway illuminated by soft rays of sunlight, Susaku made her way back towards the little room she called her own. As her feet glided over wooden floors she reminisced about what had led her to this point. It had been a few years now since she'd join this brothel without any place to go and tired of all the death that had haunted her.

She'd perfectly expected at that time to live out her numbered days amongst the other defeated and lost women with nowhere else to go. That was until the day she'd found out she was pregnant. Susaku remembered it clearly, the moment she had thrown up her lunch at the bought of strange dizziness. The feeling of the morning sickness had been quickly outmatched by the sickness in her heart.

Of course, she had taken the precautions made sure to eat the pill from the strange medicine woman that would prevent this very occurrence, but alas not everything was foolproof. At the time she had considered killing the child, better to end it than let it live the cursed life she had, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The part of her she'd thought had died the moment her own mother had abandoned her on the streets of Kirigakure, stayed her hand.

Reaching the door to her room she pushed it open and stepped through only to pause a moment later.

In the center of the room covered by a thin cotton blanket laid a tangle of children. The blonde girl's head on the curly black haired boy's stomach while his legs were wrapped around the smallest of the bundle who slept peacefully nestled in a space created by the larger twos' bodies. Hitomi's long light brown hair cascaded over her siblings and her face was the image of serenity.

No Susaku couldn't have given this up: the warm feeling she felt looking at her family. Approaching the pile and bending down she stroked her own child's cheek softly shifting a loose strand of hair to the side.

She knew she was selfish and that because of this her daughter would suffer, but for now, all was right and happy with the world. So she closed her eyes and let herself forget for a moment all the things she'd done, and what she'd have to do in the future, for now, she could rest.

* * *

 **So this chapter was less plot, more development of Hitomi's** **relationship with her family. I promise though that things will start changing in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please like and review!**

 **See you next time,**

 **-Crystal Night**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agh, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. Sophmore year has been so stressful, I've been trying to start looking through colleges and figure out my courses for next year.**

 **I've started losing my writing inspiration and I'm trying my best to stick with all my stories. I will tell you if I can't continue any of them, but for now, just expect a long break.**

 **Thanks to** FarFromTheSun **for the awesome review and I apologize that it took so long for me to post this next chapter.**

* * *

Life was good, sure from time to time the reborn modern girl part of me, missed the benefits of technology such as my laptop, but the new world I occupied was one filled with excitement.

There was always something new I could learn, and as always even from the life I led before, I basked in knowledge. It was this thirst to know more that shattered the illusion that I had once called a new world.

"Ah, It's so hot today!" Ayumi flopped down on the floor sweat rolling off her face in droplets.

"Well, it is called the Land of Fire for a reason." Another girl deadpanned eyebrow raised.

"But Sera, it's boiling, only the Land of Wind should be this hot!" I giggled as the older girl rolled dramatically on the floor as Sera rolled her eyes.

Today we were hidden within the confines of the shaded Yukaku as the sun beat down on every being who dared step outside. Currently, I sat back pressed against wonderfully cool wood my book of Fuinjutsu in my hands watching the two older girls interact.

Akihiko and Chihiro had decided to go down to the river today under the watchful eye of Okaa-san. I had just recovered from a high fever and was still a little under the weather unable to join them, so Ayumi and Sera had volunteered to keep me company.

"Ah, Ayumi-neesan why is the Land of Wind hotter than the Land of Fire? That doesn't make much sense." I questioned blinking my eyes blearily, the sickness still had me feeling drowsy, and the heat was doing nothing to combat that.

"It'd because the Land of Wind only has wind," Ayumi answered nodding her head in assuredness.

"Uhh.." I struggled to connect the statement to my question.

"That's not right at all Ayumi-chan!" Sera said alarmed, "Don't confuse Hitomi-chan with your weird thoughts."

"Ehh, but that's what Eiichiro told me!" Ayumi eyes widened in genuine shock as Sera huffed.

"You listen to whatever drivel comes out of that fruit sellers mouth, even when he has no idea."

As Ayumi clamored to defend her longtime crush, I turned my attention to Sera. Unlike Ayumi who was delicate and fair, Sera was elegant with a certain air of superiority around her. She was severe and easily exasperated by what she called "childish antics." Along with Ayumi, she had been a frequent caretaker of mine as a baby, and I held fond memories of both of them.

Ignoring Ayumi with cool grace Sera turned to me, "The reason the land of Wind is hotter than Fire Hitomi-chan is that Wind is incapable of doing anything more than cutting away at life."

"Oh, so there are no trees or life, so it exposes everything to the sun." I nodded in understanding

Sera gave a small smile, "Correct, while the wind is only capable of bringing a brief reprieve to heat, fire provides a long-term solution by creating a life of its own. Fire lets new trees grow by germinating the seeds and provides warmth for animal life."

"Ah Sera to many big words, now who's trying to confuse Hito-hime!" Ayumi accused with a scowl, which looked more like a pout.

"Don't be absurd Ayumi, Hitomi-chan is quite capable of understanding my vocabulary with all the reading she does, Yuki-Obasan says she is almost completely literate now." Sera scoffed at the younger girl.

"Ah, that's not true," I blushed fiddling with the pages of my book, "Yuki-obasan says my kanji needs a little more work."

"Aww, Hito-hime you're so adorable when you're embarrassed!" Ayumi cooed making her way towards me to pinch my cheeks.

"Ayumi-neesan," I whined in protest batting weakly at her attack, "Stop."

"No can do Hito-hime you're too precious!" Ayumi smiled pulling tighter on my cheeks so that I was forced to smile.

"You should be more confident in yourself Hitomi-chan," Sera said regally a hint of disdain showcased through her posture at Ayumi and my antics. "With your skill in literacy, especially in a small outskirt city like this, you could go far, even perhaps to Konoha."

The feeling of warmth from the older girl's rare praise turned into ice at those words. Numb to the world I barely registered Ayumi was talking.

"Oh that would be amazing Hito-hime, I hear Konoha is a super nice place to live, and with all the shinobi the crime levels are really low."

My breathing was panicked a little, and it hurt my weak lungs and sore throat. The burning sensation of to much oxygen was making me dizzy.

"Ko-Konoha?" I panted out my tiny body shaking with the effort.

"Oh, I forgot we haven't taught you about shinobi villages yet Hito-chan." Ayumi pondered before turning to look at me with an alarmed look.

"Hey, hey Hito-chan you okay?"

The room was spinning, was it hot? Oh god, why was this happening? My lungs hurt, it was too hot, it burned, my eyes they won't stop, everything's on fire, they burn!"

I screamed as the world moved too fast and turned to black.

-o-

It turns out that due to undue pressure and shock I fainted, yippee! Not only did that earn me an extra week of mandatory bed rest, but it gave me time to process my new realization.

I was not in any old alternate reality bullshit I'd managed to get myself reincarnated in the Naruto world.

To be honest, I really should have realized this earlier I mean with Fuinjutsu, mentionings of Fire, Wind, and Water countries it was kind of obvious. In my past life being an Asian American I had heard of Naruto before, I'd personally only managed to watch one season before giving up and going back to One Piece. If I'd known how much that decision was going to bite me in the butt…

Sure along with the first season, I knew the general plot outline and significant events from my bad habit of googling spoilers and from excited ramblings from my friends, but it was a sparse overview at best leaving me with patchy incomplete knowledge.

The one thing emphasized in my mind was that a shit ton of people died in the Naruto universe, and I know there were a couple of shinobi wars. Yeah war, that didn't sound good.

I sighed rolling over under the covers and dragged a hand across my forehead wiping away sweat. Well, nothing I could do now, I stand by the mentality I had entering this new life: just go with the flow.

All I could do now was make the best of the situation I'd gotten. It could be worse; second life has to come with some drawbacks.

Yosh! I steeled myself, self-crisis over, It was time to face life again and make the most of what I had.

A tickle in my throat had me breaking down in coughs.

-o-

"Hi-chan! are you okay?" I wheezed in an attempt to fill my pathetic lungs with precious oxygen as Chihiro ran up to me in panic.

I wanted to reassure my older sister, but I couldn't pause in between shaky breaths.

I looked up the world hazy and spinning as I took in my worried family. We'd been training today my mother had taken all three of out for the first time setting us to spar against each other. As usually Aki relished in the ability to take out his constant rage and he used his strength ferociously while timid Chihiro was far less enthusiastic but still damn precise with her strikes.

"I'm fine.." I finally managed to wheeze out. Struggling up to stand I tried to straighten up ignoring the pain from my burning lungs. In front of me, Aki my current opponent had an uncharacteristic look of worry on his face. The pity in his eyes annoyed me.

"Just had the wind knocked out of me, I'm good to go again." I forced myself to smile.

"I don't know Hi-chan," Chihiro looked worried, "You shouldn't push yourself so hard you could get sick again."

"I'm fine." My words were a little sharp, and my eyes averted from her worried gaze.

Aki snorted, and I looked up to see him scoffing, "Like hell you are, You can barely catch your breath, face it your.."

"I said I was fine!" I snapped patience gone, "I'm fine, I'm not sick, stop treating me like I'm made of glass!" I was sick of this, It'd been weeks since I'd first gotten sick and at times when I would feel better, my body would fail me once again. My life had been confined to strict bed rests and I was sick of it.

Besides, how could children years younger than me think they knew what I needed. Just because I was locked in a child's body, they felt the need to belittle me and act like I didn't understand.

My blood boiled, they don't understand what it's like no one ever could, they weren't….

"SLAP!"

I barely registered the pain as my eyes widened in shock. I lifted a hand to my stinging cheek and looked up at my mother. Her eyes were cold, face full of hard set lines, in the very corners though panic flitted through her eyes.

"You have no right to talk to your sister and brother like that," Okaa-san's normally soothing voice was sharp as glass. I flinched, my sudden burst of anger drained out of me.

My mother had never raised a hand against me like that before. My eyes burned, and I rubbed at it, tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, Damn it I was 21 years old why was I crying? The emotional turmoil of a child overwhelmed the rational adult, and I started to sob.

I barely registered the feeling of warm arms around me as I choked on tears and spit.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm sorry Hitomi, please stop crying." The panic in my mother's voice surprised me. That's right this is her first time raising a child, for all the confidence and skill the women had exuded so far she was still new to being a mother, me, on the other hand, I had no such excuse.

Even so, I felt the need to be a little selfish, ever since I'd awoken in this new world I'd played responsible adult, and besides the brief episode of grief, in the beginning, I'd been a perfect baby. I let myself cry away all my bottled up tears place wrapped in my mother's comforting embrace. The fear in me grew a little more, in my past life I had suffered from a lung condition that prevented me from living an active life. I'd been sheltered and monitored dependent on medication to keep me functioning; this new life had been a chance to escape that, but now…

"Okaa-san am I okay?" I hiccuped after my sentence, already the familiar strain of overexertion rested in my lungs, making me want to burst into tears again.

I let myself break down, too tired and disappointed to be responsible.

-o-

I woke up, and the first thing I did was cough, my lungs burned and ached, I wheezed and choked each cough aggravating my abused throat.

"Hi-chan!" A panicked voice along with bright blonde hair ducked into view her eyes wide with worry. "Are you okay, do you need water?"

Chihiro's frantic questions were interrupted when Akihito shoved her aside and thrust a glass of water into my face without a word. I coughed when the water hit my throat before taking in the soothing liquid. Akihito watched me with uncomfortable intensity his usual scowl was unreadable as his eyes followed my movements.

I lowered the glass of water slowly and refused to meet my sibling's eyes. The silence grew uncomfortable.

I shifted before taking a deep breath, c'mon Hitomi; you're the adult here. "I'm sorry." I winced at the gravelly sound that came out of my throat, but forged on anyway, "I was angry at myself and took it out on you, it wasn't fair, and it was childish."

Aki sighed dramatically, and I looked up confused. Only to be met with a fist to the head.

"Owww!" I cried out my abused voice cracking.

"Don't be an idiot," Aki's face was dark and stormy, "You're a five-year-old Hitomi, of course, your childish," He huffed

"Besides as your elder brother and obviously the most qualified sibling, only I am required to keep a level head." I almost deadpanned at the air of superiority he exuded while Chihiro had no such restraints slapping a hand to her forehead and groaning in exasperation.

"Ni-chan baka," she mumbled into her hands, and I stifled a giggle.

Aki twitched, "Oi, What did you say?!"

Chihiro stuck out her tongue, and Aki growled, but before he could jump his sister the door opened.

"I see you two are being responsible as always." The amused voice of my mother stopped the impending fight in its track.

"Okaa-san" The two sheepishly shuffled away.

She merely smiled in response, "I think we should probably leave your little sister to rest, I'm sure she is still very tired." I met her eyes, and her smile faltered briefly.

My stomach dropped at the look my mother gave me before she redirected her attention to getting my siblings to go off to bed. Ever since my sickness had continued to progress, I was moved to a separate room for my health and recovery. It was smaller than my old place, but I had more space and peace, I hated it.

"Hitomi." My mother's quiet voice drew me out of my thoughts; I looked over to see that she'd knelt beside my futon her face void of emotion.

"Okaa-san," I whispered, my lip trembled as the emotional backlash from earlier returned, and I looked away at my hands.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sick." I said quietly.

My mother's lips twitched before returning to their straight line, "Yes you are," Her voice was calm contrary to her tense posture.

"I'm not going to get better, am I." It wasn't a question.

My mother sighed, "Hitomi-"

"It's ok," I cut her off "I understand," I looked up and smiled.

My mother pursed her lips, before wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug a gesture my little arms returned. She didn't say anything on how my smile had trembled, nor did she speak when my tears stained her clothes. My mother understood as well as I did that life was never fair.


End file.
